


Kitten Licks

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Cat Ears, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Loki turns Tony into a neko and the genius is not happy about it.Loki makes him feel better.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Kudos: 80





	Kitten Licks

"Change me back, Loki!"

The Norse god of Mischief glanced over at the who sat on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, his expression one of anger and frustration.

Behind him, a chocolate brown tail could be seen swishing back and forth that protruded from between his jeans and shirt, along with fluffy brown cat ears atop his head that flicked in irritation.

"Oh, but I quite like you like this, Anthony dear," Loki said pleasantly, knowing it would only annoy the genius further as he sat next to Tony on the couch.

"This isn't funny," Tony hissed. Quiet literally too, showing two pointed cat teeth.

"I don't recall laughing," Loki pointed out.

"You didn't have to," Tony said sharply. "Your face says it all."

Loki couldn't help a smirk as he answered. "Come now, Kitten—"

"Oh, hell no!" Tony protested instantly. "I am _not_ letting you call me Kitten!"

Loki rolled his eyes as he reached across the couch, wrapped an arm around Tony's waist who yelped in shock and pulled the neko into his lap. "Naughty Kitten. You should learn to listen to your Master."

"Let me go you son of a bi—"

Tony was abruptly cut off when Loki yanked his tail lightly in warning. "Now, now. None of that. There's no need for that language, Kitten."

A small whimper came from the shorter man. "N-no fair," he said in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper.

Loki tittered. "Who ever said love was fair?" He said, turning Tony around until he was facing the other man. Keeping his hand on Tony's tail, Loki began to gently stroke it.

Tony's reaction was instantaneous.

His whole body, which had been full of tension, relaxed. His back arched slightly as he clung weakly to the front of Loki's shirt. His face smoothed over to one of relaxed pleasure as a soft purring sound resonated from his chest, his eyes glazing over, half lidded.

"Is that nice, Kitten?" Loki asked, rubbing the Neko's back with his free hand.

"I—" Tony bit his lip, nodding his head, not trusting himself to speak. His back arched even more as Loki ran his hand along Tony's spine under his shirt.

Loki tugged gently at Tony's tail, not so it caused him any pain, but pleasure to spark through the genius. "Is that so?"

Tony moaned, unable to help it. Fuck, his tail was sensitive!

"Nya!" A blush rose on Tony's cheeks before he buried his face into Loki's shirt in embarrassment.

"What's wrong, hm?" Loki murmured in false sympathy. Tony looked up at him with a glare. Ignoring the look, Loki stopped the movements of his hands.

A whine came from Tony, his gaze turning pleading. "L-Lokes, no! I don't...I-I want—"

Loki ceased his stuttering as he placed a hand behind Tony's neck, bringing him forward into a slightly rough kiss, but Tony didn't seem to mind as he kissed back with equal force.

"Please," Tony said against his lips. "I need...I want you to—" he stopped, panting hard.

"To what?" Loki asked, leaning back so he could see Tony's desperate look.

Tony groaned in obvious frustration. "Fuck me!" He gasped out.

Loki grinned as Tony blushed red. "Get on your knees for me then."

"I'm part cat, not dog," Tony said, though he did as he was told, getting on his knees in front of Loki.

"And yet, you are still my bitch," Loki said, using his magic to make their clothes disappear. "Pleasure me, Kitten and maybe then I'll give you what you need."

Tony moaned at the thought as Loki put a hand on the back of Tony's head, tangling his fingers in the brown curls and pushed it down to his cock. Tony obediently opened his mouth as Loki pushed his flaccid member into the warmth of his mouth.

Tony sucked gently, letting his tongue slid over Loki's cock, feeling it steadily grow harder under his attentions. Loki made Tony speed up, pulling insistently on his hair, moaning lowly.

Just when Tony thought Loki was going to burst, the god pulled him back with a tug on his hair. "That's enough, Kitten," he said as his member fell from Tony's mouth who panted softly, his tail swishing behind him, "I don't want to cum too early. I want to fill you up, my little Kitten, so that everyone knows that I own you."

Tony gave Loki a light glare which Loki once again ignored.

"Here," Loki said, taking Tony by the waist and lifting the neko onto his lap.

Tony went tense, feeling Loki's hardon against his ass.

Loki noticed and scratched between the Neko's ears to relax him. "Calm yourself, Kitten. I'm not going to do it dry."

Tony sighed at that in relief, relaxing against Loki's chest, trusting that Loki wasn't lying to him.

True to his word, Loki summoned a jar of lube, unscrewing the cap off and dipping his fingers into it. He could have magically prepped Tony, but he wanted to pleasure his Kitten first.

Tony stiffened as he felt Loki's fingers push in, hissing in slight pain. But as Loki stretched him, it turned to soft moans of pleasure.

"How does that feel, hm?" Loki asked, pushing his fingers in further.

"Ooh, ah!" Tony groaned as Loki's fingers brushed his prostate. "Oh, L-Loki, nuh!"

Tony pressed himself closer to Loki until their faces were inches apart.

Without warning or planning it, the thought not even crossing his mind, Tony poked out his tongue and licked Loki's nose.

Loki blinked in surprise, confusion written all over his face and Tony had the mad urge to laugh when Loki scrunched up his nose, giving the neko a glare. "What on Midgard was that?"

"I, er," a blush rose up on Tony's cheeks, his cat ears falling flat back, "a, um...kitten lick?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Tony ducked his head embarrassed, his face burning.

Loki shook his head, laughing. "I think you're ready for something bigger, Kitten."

Tony looked up, his brown eyes wide and eager and his ear perking straight up. He gasped when Loki removed his fingers from his hole and felt something hard and a lot bigger than fingers press against his ass.

Loki held Tony's hips as the neko got up on his knees, Loki's cock directly below him and slowly lowered himself onto it. Tony groaned, feeling the tip push past his ring of muscle.

"O-oh fuck," Tony breathed out, his legs shaking and his tail twitching.

"Mm," Loki hummed, slowly lowering Tony down onto his member. Tony was so tight and warm around him as he pushed the rest of his length in.

Tony was breathing rapidly, clenching and unclenching around Loki who allowed him to adjust first. Tony swallowed repeatedly as he tried to adjust as quickly as he could.

"Take your time, Kitten," Loki said, rubbing the Neko's back that was tense under his fingers.

Tony whimpered. "It's just so b-big," he said in a quiet voice.

Loki frowned slightly, concern in his eyes for Tony. He didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

He wrapped an arm around his waist and a hand behind his head before carefully lowering him down until he was lying on his back, looking up at Loki with big brown eyes, his ears flicking from how close he could feel the hand on his head was to them, wanting to be petted.

A sigh fell from his lips when he felt the pressure taken off slightly. "That's better," Tony murmured which turned to a purr as Loki scratched between his ears. "A lot better."

Loki smiled, leaning down to kiss him, but stopped short when Tony licked his cheek. "Really? Again?"

Tony whined. "I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

Loki shook his head. He knew that actual kittens would like their owner as a form of affection or as a 'kiss', so Loki didn't let it bother him. Tony was only reacting to his instincts that came when Loki turned him into a Neko.

"Can I move yet, Kitten?" Loki asked softly.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, just...just take it easy, 'kay?" Tony said in a shaky voice.

"Of course," Loki said, very slowly moving back before just as slowly pushing back in, watching Tony's face for any signs of distress, but Tony only moaned softly.

Gradually Loki sped up his movements, Tony's small gasps of pleasure urging him on to move faster. Tony gripped the couch, biting hard at his lip to keep himself from moaning non-stop.

It just felt so _good_!

"Nya, ah, fuck! Lokes!" Tony swore, pushing up his hips, his back arching. His tail swished faster as the thrusts got rougher.

"That's a good Kitten," Loki groaned, his eyes shut as he thrusted into Tony's warm heat. He could feel Tony's tail brush up against his leg as it swished in time with the thrusts.

"Please Loki," Tony whined, burying his face into Loki's neck, his face flushed.

Loki chuckled, but sped up just a little. Tony was a mess, moaning and begging for Loki as the god of Mischief tortured him with pleasure.

"Dammit Loki, come on," Tony panted.

Loki grinned, leaning down and to bite the Neko's throat, nipping his collarbone, feeling Tony arch up against him. Loki could have gone on forever, but his kitten was begging and Loki knew there was only so long Tony could go for before he would collapse.

"Please," Tony breathed, his eyes shut, cat ears flat back and Loki relented, spilling into the genius with a final thrust.

Tony's eyes flew open as he felt himself be filled. "Oh, sweet mother—"

He was cut off as Loki kissed him hard and moaned against his mouth, reaching up his arms to wrap around Loki's neck pulling him down, kissing him harder still.

Loki pulled away first, making Tony whine loudly, pleading eyes looking up at him making Loki's laugh softly.

Tony pushed himself on to his elbows, a small pout on his face. "Meany," he muttered.

Loki rolled his eyes before lurching back and glaring at Tony who had his tongue stuck out as he had just licked Loki's cheek. Again.

"Must you?!" Loki said, wiping his cheek. "Damn Neko and your kitten licks."

"That's what you get for turning me into a Neko," Tony laughed.

Loki couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
